


Come Back to me When it is Over

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Kahlia Mahariel [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Before the Battle with the Archdemon, F/M, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: Kahlia won't bring Zevran to face almost certain death with her against the Archdemon. Some things she must do alone. But she won't go without saying goodbye.





	

“So here we part ways,” Zevran said, the sorrow in his eyes nearly enough to break Kahlia’s heart on its own. “You do not with me to stand by you in the end?”

“Against a dragon? Are you sure you’d want to?” she teased, hoping for what could be one final chance to make him smile.

“Oh, now you worry about my health?” he returned, then chuckled. She savored the sound, prayed to the Creators that it wouldn’t be the last time she’d hear it, that Morrigan’s ritual would work as it was supposed to.

A moment later he was serious again. “In truth, for the chance to be by your side I would storm the Dark City itself. Never doubt it,” he vowed. Kahlia caught her breath.

In a moment of impulsivity she didn’t know she still had, she told him the truth she’d never dared utter before. “Zevran, I love you,” she said quickly, the words tumbling out of her mouth.

“Cruel to the end,” he murmured softly, and turned away. Kahlia felt like he’d stabbed a knife into her stomach and took a shaking breath. _I can’t let him walk away like that!_ she thought.

“Zevran!” she cried, and caught his arm. “Please,” she whispered, her hand sliding down his arm to grasp his fingers tightly. In truth, she didn’t know what she was asking for. Not the return of her sentiment, surely. Perhaps simply one last kiss.

Zevran bowed his head, refusing to look at her, but he didn’t pull away. “Kahlia, don’t,” he whispered. “I cannot… What could an assassin and the son of a whore know about love? What could I ever give you, should you return to me?”

Kahlia swallowed hard, refusing to cry now. “Does it matter?” she asked him. He jerked as if she’d struck him. “You are all I want. If I have to scrape my every meal from the filthy streets for the rest of my life but I have you, that’s all I need.”

“Do not tease me now, my dear,” he said, his voice even softer.

“Zevran look at me,” she pleaded, tightening her grip on his hand. After a moment, he did. And she wanted to weep, bit her lip to keep from doing so. Though he shed no tears, they swam in his dark eyes as he looked at her. “I love you. That’s all that matters. Please, stay safe.”

“Come back to me, Kahlia,” he whispered brokenly. His free hand gently stroked her face and she leaned into his touch gratefully. “It would seem that an assassin and the son of a whore could know a great deal about love. I love you, Kahlia. Please, I beg you. Come back to me when it is over.” Her lips parted in shock, but before she could even begin to formulate a reply his lips met hers. It was a goodbye, his lips soft and sorrowful and worshipful on hers.

He pulled away before she was ready, and this time she didn’t stop him when he walked away. If she reached for him, she’d never be able to let go again.


End file.
